Unimaginable
by Amzie4
Summary: Oneshot. Marcus' POV from when Bella and Edward and Alice visit the Voturi in New Moon. Marcus sees their relationship and he is stunned. Rated T for safety. Please review.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of these characters. Not me.**

**A/N: I am working on **_**Revenge Attack**_**, so please don't shoot me! I just had this idea, and I wanted to write it how I imagined it. All dialogue, except for the beginning and Marcus' thoughts, are from the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Unimaginable

**Marcus POV**

Felix appeared in front of Caius and me, an air of importance surrounding him. Obviously Aro had given him some job.

"Yes, Felix?" I asked.

"Aro requires you." He said. I nodded and followed him out, Caius right beside me. We traveled through hallways for a couple seconds and then we slowed our pace. We heard Aro's voice.

"That would be so _convenient_." He said, just before we entered. Then he looked at us. I returned his gaze before glancing around the room. Everyone in the vicinity had turned to look at us, and I noticed immediately someone who took their time to turn. It was a human girl, not at all impressive. Her hair was slightly disheveled, but for a moment I couldn't take my eyes off her. The waves of relationship I felt coming off her were amazing. How someone could care so much surprised me. I looked away from her immediately – my gaze couldn't have lasted more than half a second. But instead of looking back at Aro I searched for the recipient of her love. Surprise flashed through me – though I didn't show it – when I realized it was Edward, the one who had come the day before requesting death.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro cried, pulling my attention back to him. It wasn't before I had felt equal amounts of love flowing back to the girl from Edward. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?" Aro's enthusiasm was tiredly predictable. Though I was amazed by the waves I felt flowing between human and vampire – Bella and Edward – the only emotion I allowed to show was my boredom.

Then I noticed his arm around her waist. How could he stand to be so close to her, with her blood pounding through the veins, calling to every creature in this room? It baffled me. And how could they have fallen so deeply, more deeply than I have seen in my three millennia, in love without contact? The only conclusion I could come up with was control, and an extensive amount.

"Let us have the story," Aro interrupted my pondering, calling me back to the rest of the occupants in this room. Well, before they started there was something he needed to know.

I walked over and touched his hand. _Their bond is like nothing I've ever seen. It's phenomenal. _Then I let my hand drop to the side. Aro raised an eyebrow – he could feel what I felt – their love surprised him just as much as they did to me.

Then Edward snorted quietly. I looked over just as Alice glanced at him.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro told me. "That's quite interesting." I very nearly rolled my eyes. It was much more than interesting, but there was no reason to let anyone know how flabbergasted I was. I went and took my seat beside Caius, ignoring the bodyguards that followed.

Aro began shaking his head. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing."

One glance at our company told me what they thought of Aro's reaction. Alice was frustrated, obviously wanting to be in on whatever I had told him. Edward decided not to leave her out of the loop.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours." He explained quickly.

"So convenient," Aro said, smiling. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I assure you." He was right there. Bella looked at me, seeing my unemotional expression, and I could tell she believed every word. Though I have lived for an extremely long time and have seen many relationships, this was only the second time I have really been surprised with. Their love flowed out like waves, and even the other time it hadn't had such intensity, as Edward had said. I tried to take my thoughts away from that painful avenue. I didn't need a reminder of the past.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now." Aro began, causing my attention to once again be diverted from the remarkable couple. He addressed Edward. "How can you stand so close to her like that?" he was obviously looking at the arm around her waist, as I had noticed earlier.

Edward's answer was calm. "It's not without effort."

"But still – _la tua cantante_" Aro just couldn't let it go. "What a waste!"

Edward chuckled, though there was no humor in the sound. "I look at it more as a price."

I could almost feel Aro's skepticism as easily as I could feel his small thread of feeling for Jane. "A very high price."

"Opportunity cost." Edward replied.

Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed a call of anyone's blood could be so strong." So it was stronger than I'd thought? I knew it didn't matter, seeing as their love overpowered every other call, but Aro was convinced it was amazing. "I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…."

"Waste it," Edward finished sarcastically.

Aro's laugh once again resounded through the room. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle!" I missed him too, slightly, but Aro had a stronger connection to him than either Caius or me. "You remind me of him – only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well." Edward's bond with Bella was so strong it was hard to see the relationship he had with his 'father'. I could tell there was much admiration, however.

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame." Aro certainly seemed surprised.

"Hardly." Edward answered, his impatience clear. He probably wanted to get out of here, get his dearly beloved out of our sight and the danger we presented.

"I am gratified by his success," Aro continued. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly." Ha. He could call living off animals astonishing after seeing their relationship through my eyes? Clearly he hadn't taken a good enough look. I knew I wouldn't be changing my expression for another millennium if I would wait for something more to surprise. I doubted my expression would change for the rest of my existence if I waited. "I am surprised by how it…pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen." Unorthodox indeed. What was unorthodox was those waves of emotions flowing between the two beings that stood in the room. Inwardly I berated myself. Why couldn't I take my mind off them? It didn't matter, yet for some reason it called my attention again and again. Maybe it was just because we were in the same room and I had to feel it, sense it, over and over again. Almost as if it were directed toward me. Usually I just sense it and it fades into the background with all the other strings attaching everyone else. But this, this was different. It stood out, demanding to be seen, to be noticed. I focused on Aro's words as he continued. "I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong." He waited for a moment to see if Edward would respond.

He didn't.

"But _your_ restraint." Aro once again addressed him directly. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again – if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed." Yes, he definitely hadn't been paying attention to what I had felt – he had merely listened to what I had had to say. If he had felt what I felt he would have understood why Edward resisted her blood. I knew if I was in such a position I would be able to resist, even without the practice of being around humans and drinking only animal blood. I would give up everything to be back in a relationship like that. I twitched ever so slightly as I pushed away my pain.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro told him, chuckling. "It makes me thirsty."

Edward tensed, unconsciously pulling Bella closer. The swell of feeling from that single movement was almost strong enough to knock me over. I had never seen anything like it. And the funny thing was, the swell was not from them combined. Just as I got over one another one came, this one actually causing me to lean back slightly in my chair. Edward's love for her was unmatchable to anything I'd ever seen, even her love for him. No wonder he had requested suicide when he thought she was dead. His life really had had no meaning.

"Do not be disturbed," Aro calmed Edward. "I mean her no harm. But I am _so _curious, about one thing in particular." His gaze landed on Bella. "May I?" he asked, still addressing Edward.

"Ask _her_," Edward replied, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he focused his words on her. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent – so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, of you would be so kind as to allow me to try – to see if you are an exception for _me,_ as well?"

Bella looked at Edward, and he gave her a nod. She trusted him explicitly, as far as I could tell. Trust was crucial to have such a relationship. I would know.

Aro walked toward Bella, his expression betraying his words. However diplomatic his words had been, he seemed entirely sure he would be able to read her thoughts that were hidden form the vampire next to her. As their hands touched Aro's expression slowly changed. It went from confidence to doubt, and then quickly formed into incredulity before hiding behind a mask of friendliness. I very nearly rolled my eyes. His confidence had been uncalled for. If he had paid attention to what I had told him he would have known Edward was no weaker than he – meaning Edward would have been able to read her thoughts if they had been readable.

"So very interesting," Aro said as he released Bella's hand and returned to his place. He looked between the three, Alice, Edward, and Bella, before shaking his head.

"A first. I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled, showing more emotion verbally than he had since Bella had returned. Emotionally – in my eyes, at least – he had shown a million more times difference since she had returned. It was absolutely incredible. I struggled to think of a word appropriate.

Jane smiled up at Aro. "Yes, Master?" the threads of emotions coming off her were strangely insignificant compared to the waves connecting Bella to Edward. And before I had thought their relationship strong.

Edward had started snarling, the noise echoing through the room, as he glared at Aro. Everyone watched him with amazed disbelief, everyone except me. I knew _exactly_ Edward's motives as he shifted to put himself between Bella and Jane. There was no way he could _ever_ let anything happen to her – it would tear him apart. I knew this fact as surely as I knew my own name.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_." Aro said. Jane slowly turned toward Bella.

"Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at her.

Before anyone moved, before I had time to think about how this would hurt Bella to see, Edward was on the ground, writhing in obvious agony.

"Stop!" Bella cried, approaching to move between them. Alice grabbed her from behind and held her, ignoring her struggles. The love emanating off her now was unbearable as she watched the most important person in her life go through the worst kind of pain. Once again I struggled to think of a word that explained this adequately.

"Jane," Aro said softly. She looked away and immediately Edward's writhing ceased. Aro nodded toward Bella and Jane turned to look. I watched curiously, knowing that if it succeeded Edward's wave may just knock me over. I prepared myself.

But nothing happened.

Bella continued to stare at Edward on the ground, continued to struggle from Alice to reach him.

"He's fine," Alice whispered to her tensely. Just as the words left her mouth he sat up and got lightly to his feet. Their eyes locked, and for a moment Bella's were worried, but then they relaxed into relief when Edward noticed Jane's inability to affect Bella. She had merely been worried because Edward had seemed worried, but she looked better after his expression of relief had matched hers.

I glanced at Jane to see how she was taking this, and I almost smiled at her reaction. It didn't surprise me – nothing could do that now – but her intense focus was wasted. Bella leaned back, as though expecting the pain.

It still didn't come.

Edward touched Alice's arm and she returned Bella to him. Then I found the word that had been eluding me. The word that explained their relationship that was so unlike anything I'd seen before mine. It was so hard to imagine. I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't seen. But then I thought the word.

Unimaginable.

**A/N: I know their visit with the Volturi continues for a little while longer after that, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I really hope you enjoyed that, and I would really appreciate some reviews! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
